


wait for me to come home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Harry, minor spanking, this about Louis finally coming to LA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis finally comes to LA. Harry finally comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hiiii. x just got bored and wrote this. inspired by this post mainly [x](http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com/post/118089260866/i-bet-there-was-a-lot-of-kissing-happening-before)

“Are you here yet, Lou?” Harry whines into the phone as he rolls around in his bed. Louis chuckles with his mobile squeezed in between his shoulder and ear as he puts his bags in the car’s boot.  
“Haz, I’m barely getting in the car,” Louis replies, resulting in a much louder and frustrated whine. Such a child. Louis could not be more in love. “Be patient, Harry. I miss you just as much. That’s why I’m taking this 11 hour flight, for us. Anyway… Why are you up? It must be really early in LA.” 

“…Can’t sleep,” Harry admits. “Need my big spoon.”

Louis blushes as he climbs into the backseat of the car. “You too then? Thought I was going to die of sleep deprivation. It’s not healthy for us to be apart for so long, huh?” Louis says as he pulls on his seat belt. 

“Nope. Need you here now. Bundling up the sheets just isn’t the same,” he says before pulling the phone away and screaming cathartically. He brings it back. “I’m going to try and sleep again. Louis Tomlinson, you better fucking text me before you get on and when you get off the plane. I need to know your progress.”

Louis chuckles. “I love you too.”

“I love you! But get your arse in LA.” 

Louis whispers, trying not to be heard by Alberto, “Just my arse?” 

“God, no. I need all of you. I like to taste more than just your arse, babe. And I need to hear you moan again. It’s been too long, Louis. I feel like I’ve been living in a monastery,” Harry huffs. “My hand stopped doing the trick after the first week.” 

“Such a sex freak, Haz,” he replies before clicking his tongue. 

“Only for you.” 

“So you haven’t touched yourself in a while then?” 

“No,” Harry answers. “Not the same without you.” 

“So I figure there must be a lot of come inside your balls right now,” Louis says, eliciting a whimper from Harry. “Can’t wait for _all_ of it to be inside me.”

“Louis, you can’t just make me hard from across the ocean 11 hours before you get here,” Harry complains. But it isn’t the first time Louis’s done it. Hell, Harry’s done it to Louis too. 

They were trying to have Skype sex. It ended with Harry saying, “I’m going to be late for my flight!” and Louis three fingers deep inside himself. Louis had been very disappointed and didn’t even bother to finish himself off. But when Harry had arrived, he let the older man fuck him and make him come 3 times. So yeah, he made it up to him. 

“I’ll make it up to you when I get there,” Louis promises. “I have to go now. I love you. So much.” 

“I love you too,” Harry responds. “And I’m going to fuck you until it’s the only thing you know.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Louis says, smile evident in the way he sounds. “Now go to sleep, you fool.” 

—

Louis is awoken by Alberto hours before they land just so his jet lag isn’t so severe. “What time will it be when we get there?” Louis asks as he yawns. 

“3:00 in the afternoon,” He answers. Louis nods, feeling sleep ready to take him again but he fights it. He would like to be awake when he finally gets back with his Harry again. He stretches his arms and legs as much as he can. He briefly wonders if he can ask the pilot to land the plane in Harry’s yard. He laughs, imagining the scream that would come from Harry if a plane happened to end up in his yard. He’d then emerge from the plane in a full suit of armor. 

Louis writes down a few possible song lyrics, plays apps, and annoys Alberto in the 4 final hours on the plane. 

It’s warm and bright in LA. Louis has been here countless times and he’s always surprised by the weather. He can go on about the temperature and whatever, but fuck that. The weather doesn’t matter when he’s minutes away from getting to his baby.

Alberto drops Louis off at Harry’s house. Louis lets him go out to do what he pleases, he’ll call if he needs him (which probably won’t be for a few days since Louis and Harry will be fucking to make up for lost time). Louis pulls out his key and unlocks the front door. “Honey, I’m home!” Louis sings as he sets his bag down on the floor. Silence. He huffs and picks his bag back up. He goes up to Harry’s room and finds it empty. 

He places his bag near Harry’s closet before using the toilet and quickly rinsing himself off in the shower, his skin feeling tacky from California’s warm weather. Exiting, he goes to his dresser and pulls on some joggers. He then begins walking over to the grey arm chair in the corner of the room. He picks up the lavender sweater splayed across it and brings it to his face, catching Harry’s scent. It’s the most comfort Louis’s gotten in over 2 weeks. 

He pulls on the sweater and lays on Harry’s bed, deciding to take a quick nap. But then he doesn’t. He wants something else. 

He slides his sweatpants off and bends his knees, feeling air hit him in all the right places. He sucks and spits on two of his fingers before bringing them to his hole. He’s already loose enough for two, having spent the past weeks with his fingers or toys inside of him nearly every night. A life without Harry’s cock is not one that Louis wants to live. He would never deny this. 

He nudges at his prostate and exhales sharply. He wants to ride this out as long as he can. He doesn’t want to come until Harry arrives. He wants his love to walk in on him like this, wearing his sweater with his fingers going in and out of him. He pulls back the hair that’s begun to stick to his forehead. He’s not sure if it’s the weather outside or the heat inside of him, but he’s extremely warm. He’s not going to remove Harry’s sweater though. He’ll wear it until Harry’s scent is gone. 

Louis gasps, seeing his precome creating darker spots of lavender on the sweater. He really hopes his boyfriend won’t be out much longer. He won’t be able to last. He’ll hate himself if he comes with no cock in his arse.

His whole body feels relieved upon hearing the creak of the front door opening. He decides not to give himself away just yet. He wants to take him by surprise. Louis quickly pulls out his fingers, coats them with more saliva, and puts them back inside his hole. His orgasm gets closer with every stair Harry steps on. 

He enters the room, white shirt unbuttoned to show off the birds on his chest, long hair drawn back, and shock on his face. Louis adds another finger, not breaking eye contact. “L-Louis,” he croaks with desperation in his voice and eyes. 

“Hi, Haz,” Louis breathes as he crooks his fingers to get a better aim at his prostate, moaning a little louder. Harry swallows his desire thickly. “Couldn’t help myself. N-needed something.” 

“Wish you texted me like you promised. Wouldn’t have kept you waiting. But it’s okay, baby,” Harry replies as he settles himself on the bed, watching Louis working himself open closely. “I’m here now.” 

Louis feels his cock twitch and drip out more precome seeing Harry’s face inches away from his hole with his jaw slack and mouth nearly drooling. How does Louis live without this? “Want to eat me?” Louis sighs. Harry nods eagerly. 

“The only thing I wanted to eat for weeks, princess,” He groans as he places his large hands on Louis’s arse and spreads them as much as he can. Louis pries his fingers out of his hole, not wanting to be empty but not wanting to wait any longer for Harry’s mouth. “God, look at you, dripping on my sweater. Did I say you could put on my sweater, baby? Not very polite to take things without asking.”

Harry’s hand comes down on his cheek hard and Louis whines in the back of his throat. “Sorry,” Louis whimpers. “D-didn’t know I was going to be messy.” 

“Do bad boys deserve to get eaten out, baby?” Harry says, so dangerously close to Louis’s hole that he can feel his warm breath. Louis shakes his head and Harry hums in approval, lips grazing the area around his hole. “No, they don’t. But I missed you and your little arse so much, I’m going to make an exception. Next time, I won’t.” 

“Thank you, Harry. I love you.” 

Harry lifts himself up and Louis feels disappointed, thinking he’s changed his mind, but those thoughts float away when Harry kisses him sweetly. “Missed kissing you most,” he says softly, not in his bedroom-dominant headspace. This makes Louis melt into a puddle of fond. But he really needs to be fucked. Relentlessly. So he beings to unbutton Harry’s shirt, grateful that nearly half of the buttons hadn’t been done. Harry smirks as he kisses Louis. “Can’t even wait a minute. Such a cockslut, Lou. Is that what you are, baby? A cockslut?” 

Louis nods, whining at the heat growing in his lower stomach at the degrading term. He loves when Harry calls him such bad things and he’ll admit that he is every single one of them. And afterward, Harry will still hold him close and tell him how much he loves him. “Only your cock,” he sighs. “ _Please_ … touch me. Please.”

Harry kisses down his neck before going back to his place in between Louis’s thighs. “Louis, you’re such a treat,” he whispers before kissing his puckered hole. 

“And you’re such a fucking tease,” Louis hisses, knowing that Harry is aware of what he’s doing. He gives Louis a smirk, further confirming his thoughts. Before he can tell him off more, his words are replaced by a loud moan when Harry licks a long stripe from his hole to his taint. He repeats this 2 more times before blowing cool air on his trail of saliva, making Louis shudder. God, Louis thinks about how if Harry pulled this kind of shit a few years ago, he would’ve came already. Thankfully, he has more strength now. 

Harry spreads Louis apart as much as he can with one hand while the other sinks a single finger inside of him. Louis can feel a silver ring sitting just outside his hole, and he knows it’s the ring he gave Harry. Another finger breaches his hole and together Harry scissors him open. Louis’s dick spills more precome onto Harry’s sweater, feeling the delicious burn of the stretch. But then it’s gone. And replaced by Harry’s skilled tongue. 

Louis’s body feels like jello, the way Harry makes him come apart with just his tongue. When Harry first introduced the both of them to rimming, he was hesitant about it even though he really wanted to make Louis feel good that way. He’d always stop and ask if it was good and not weird and if Louis was enjoying it, even though the way Louis squirmed was enough of an answer. Now, he has the tricks memorized. He knows how and where and when to suck, kiss, lick, and nibble. So at first, Harry couldn’t get Louis off with just his mouth but he learned quickly. And it was so rewarding the first time Harry made Louis come just from rimming. He’d been so smug the entire day, taking any chance he could to remind Louis that he made him orgasm with just his mouth. Louis enjoyed every single reminder.

“Cock. Need your cock,” Louis nearly squawked. “Now. Now. Now. Before I come.” 

Harry pulls his tongue back into his mouth and just rubs the tip of his index finger around Louis’s rim. “Are you ready for it, babe?” Harry asks before kissing his knee. 

“Y-yes, I like the stretch,” Louis moans just thinking about it. “Get your fucking jeans off.”

Harry spanks him again, and Louis throws his head back, hissing at his pain and pleasure fighting to be more dominant. “Bad boys need to be patient,” Harry whispers calmly as he rubs the reddened skin of Louis’s bum. “Especially since I’m letting you come all over my sweater… Now don’t touch yourself.” 

Harry stands from the bed and slides off his white shirt before going to deal with his jeans. Louis grips at the sheets to keep himself from wrapping one of his hands around his aching cock. Harry pulls off his jeans incredibly slow just to taunt Louis even more. Louis hates him so much. 

But he loves him so much. He almost goes over the edge, seeing Harry’s boxer briefs already wet. And he nearly chokes seeing how hard Harry is himself when he finally pulls them off, just for him, only ever for him. His large cock gently slaps against his toned stomach as he clambers back onto the bed where he’s meant to be, in between Louis’s legs. 

Louis quickly pulls open the drawer besides the bed, nearly tearing it away from the nightstand, and pulls out their home bottle of lube. It’s half empty so Louis makes a mental note to go buy another bottle soon. He hands the bottle to Harry and he smiles. Harry kisses him to say thanks. He squeezes the clear gel onto his fingers and goes to coat his cock with it. He wipes the excess on Louis’s hole. He slots the head of his cock with the tiny dip of Louis’s entrance and is about to push inside when he’s stopped. “Wait,” Louis says, putting a hand to his chest. Harry looks at him, worried that he’s done something. “I’m okay. But I won’t be if you don’t let me ride you.” 

Harry settles on his back and watches intently as Louis sits on his stomach, kissing him, before he raises his bum. He grabs Harry’s hard cock for the first time in weeks, and Harry actually moans. Louis giggles against his lips but stops, feeling the head of Harry’s cock slowly push passed his ring of muscle. His mouth latches onto Harry’s neck as he fills him up inch by inch. “F-fuck, Louis. Fuck,” Harry groans.

“Y-yes, fuck Louis. Fuck Louis,” he repeats. “Fuck me.”

Louis sits up, feeling Harry’s angle change inside of him, and lifts his thighs. He lets out a near scream when he falls back down on Harry’s cock. Harry moans underneath him as he continues to rise and drop. Harry slides his hand under the lavender sweater and gently pinches Louis’s nipples, receiving a loud whine from him. He places both of his hands on Louis’s hips and squeezes tightly, needing to last just long enough for Louis to come before him. 

“Such a slut, Louis,” Harry growls before lifting his knees, pressing his feet flat on the bed. He bucks his hips, fucking upwards into Louis.

“Your cock. Only for your cock. Only your cock,” Louis babbles, too overwhelmed with his mind only being filled with the feeling of Harry pounding into him and the sound of their skin slapping against each other’s. “Only yours. Only yours. Yours.” 

Harry watches Louis’s cock bounce up and down, flicking tiny beads of precome onto his sweater. _His precome has created such a pretty picture on his sweater_ , Harry thinks. 

Louis can’t sit up anymore with his body feeling too lax so he falls forward, face hidden in Harry’s neck as he continues to fuck him incessantly. “Fuck, Louis. I’m going to come,” Harry warns around his panting. He rolls them over and hooks Louis’s knees over his shoulders, fucking him deeper. Louis is going to feel this for the next week, maybe the next two weeks if he’s lucky. But it’s stupid of him to think that it’s going to be only this round he’s going to feel. He and Harry will probably start fucking again as soon as they can get hard. 

Harry wraps a hand around Louis’s neglected cock and presses his thumb on the slit, hard enough it almost hurts. Louis lets out a sob as he comes all over Harry’s lavender sweater, painting it white. Harry shuts his eyes tightly and groans as Louis tightens around him during his orgasm. He finally lets out about 2 weeks worth of come inside of Louis’s hole. And Louis can feel his softening cock twitch again at the feeling of Harry’s come deep inside of him, hot and thick. 

Once they’ve settled down from their highs a bit, Harry kisses Louis’s lips and pushes away his sweaty fringe before wiping the small tears that slipped out of his eyes. “I-I missed you… so much,” Louis says, still trying to catch his breath. “I love you.” 

Harry smiles. “I love you too,” Harry replies before kissing him more and even presses his lips against Louis’s neck. “Going to eat you a bit more now. Need to clean you up a bit.”

Louis sighs in delight as Harry carefully pulls out and slides down his body to start licking at his hole, wrecked and full of come. He runs his hands through Harry’s soft, silky hair and lets out the tiniest moans as he laps and sucks up all his come. “Don’t forget to let me taste you, love,” Louis reminds him even though he never forgets to share. Harry crawls back up to kiss Louis, swapping the come in his mouth. Louis moans at the taste. Harry falls back beside him and sighs happily as they go into a silence. Louis breaks it by saying, “Sorry for coming on your sweater.” 

“It all comes out in the wash,” Harry replies as he pulls Louis close and kisses the top of his head. “Should we go shower?” 

“Maybe later. Just in case we start fucking again.” 

“Good idea.” 

—

Louis groans when his phone buzzes. “What’s happened?” Harry asks, voice still raspy from when he deepthroated Louis only a few minutes before. 

“Liam’s finally here,” Louis huffs as he gets out of bed. Sure, he and Harry have been fucking consistently for 3 days but he’s not exactly happy about anything getting in the middle of that for a second. Especially Liam. Fuck Liam. 

He finishes pulling on the rest of his airplane-comfort kit and whines at Harry stretching his body out on the bed, rolling onto his stomach with his perky arse in the air, calling Louis's name. It fucking hurts how much Louis wants him even more now that there’s an obstacle keeping him from tearing off his clothes and fucking Harry into the mattress again. He kisses Harry hard. “Don’t bother getting dressed. I’ll be back in an hour.”


End file.
